THE TRUTH
by Alba M. Evans
Summary: Desde que derrotaron al kishin Asura Maka a tenido unas pesadillas a cerca de la sangre negra, ¿quien le ayudara con ese problema? ¿y quien protegerá a Maka de "alguien" por culpa de los celos? Soul, supongo que tendrás que trabajar duro para no ganarte esos Maka-chops. SoulXMaka


**Hola a todos~ esta es mi primera historia que hago en fan fiction por lo tanto... espero que os guste y que disfruteis mucho mucho leyendo mis historias, capitulos o como lo queráis llamar con que... ale os dejo que leáis tranquilamente. DISFRUTEN!**

**(la historia de Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo)**

* * *

><p><strong>LA PRIMERA SENSACIÓN<strong>

Me levanto de un golpe, sudada, inhalando y exhalando cada vez más, son las 5:00 de la mañana, esta es ya como la cuarta pesadilla que tengo. Pero, una vez despierta no me acuerdo de la pesadilla, pero… se que tiene algo que ver con la sangre negra.

Me remango las mangas y me desarropo un poco, me levanto para abrir la ventana, y cuando la abro, veo el hermoso amanecer de Death City (el sol parece cansado, como si se acabase de levantar, igual que yo.)

Bostezo y me aparto de la ventana sin muchas ganas, salgo de la habitación con el pijama puesto y el pelo suelto: el pijama es un tono de rosa claro, como de… cerezo, y lleva un conejito al lado izquierdo de la camisa.

La casa parece tranquila (normal, Soul esta sobando aun…), voy a la cocina, y como no tengo hambre, cojo una manzana y le pego un mordisco. Voy caminando por la casa (como no tengo nada mejor que hacer…).

-Esperare a que Soul despierte y nos iremos a Shibusen.

Miro la hora, y veo que son las 5:30. Por lo tanto, iré a entretenerme con un buen libro o puedo ir preparándome para ir a Shibusen y así, no cambiarme cuando Soul este despierto y venga, y que me vea desnuda…

-¡Jum! ¡¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer que verme desnuda?! –de repente me doy cuenta de que e alzado mucho la voz y me la tapo con la mano mientras voy caminando hacia mi cuarto.

Cuando ya estoy en mi cuarto miro en el armario, y me saco el traje habitual que uso cuando voy a Shibusen: una camisa blanca y por encima una blusa de tono beis acompañada por una corbata verde con rayas hacia la derecha amarillas; una falda de cuadros roja con verde y unas botas que me llegan hasta la espinilla blancas y negras.

Antes de ponerme toda la ropa, voy hacia el baño a ducharme para quitarme el sudor de encima (odio estar pegajosa). Comienzo a quitarme parte de la ropa y cuando abro el grifo de la ducha compruebo la temperatura del agua, cuando veo que esta templada, meto el pie derecho para acostumbrarme paso a paso con la temperatura del agua, y luego meto el pie izquierdo. Una vez relajada, comienzo a meterme el cuerpo entero y a relajarme con el agua templada (total, tengo el tiempo suficiente para prepararme). Resbalo mi cuerpo por la bañera y estirando mis piernas me meto tanto que el agua me empieza a cubrir por la boca.

Intento acordarme de la pesadilla, como siempre, pero… no lo consigo, y molesta, empiezo a hacer burbujas en el agua con la boca.

Pasan unos 7 minutos y empiezo a salir de la bañera poniéndome una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Me miro al espejo un momento y me miro todo el cuerpo suspirando. De repente me viene a la cabeza Tsubaki, ella… tiene un cuerpo tan desarrollado… la muy maldita… algún día… suspiro de nuevo y me dirijo a mi habitación para cambiarme (a lo mejor me da tiempo a leer un rato…). Me seco el cuerpo y me pongo la ropa que me saqué antes de bañarme.

Por último, lo que me falta… el pelo. Me siento en una de las esquinas de la cama y con un cepillo de pelo sencillo, me empiezo a cepillar el pelo suavemente y sonriendo tarareando una canción en bajo (para no despertar a Soul).

Cuando termino miro la hora y veo que son las 6:15, sonrío y voy a por mi libro favorito para leerlo tan gustosamente en el sofá.

Son las 7:00 y Soul tiene una hora para prepararse, más que suficiente diría yo. Me acabo de terminar el libro… ahora, a tocarle las narices a Soul~. Sonrío y voy a la habitación de Soul (con un rostro malicioso diría yo…).

Cuando llego a la habitación de Soul, abro lentamente la puerta y me acerco lentamente a la cama de Soul. Veo que duerme plácidamente con un hilito de saliva colgándole de los labios hasta la mejilla, durmiendo como todo un vago, no hay manera…

Me limito a observarlo unos segundos. El es… lindo… si… hay que admitir que Soul es muy tierno cuando duerme. Me sonrojo un momento, pero muevo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda volviendo en mí (venga Maka centrate).

Cuando voy a tocarle el hombro y a sacudirlo como si no hubiera un mañana, de un movimiento rápido, el me agarra de la muñeca y sin mirarme, y con un tono de voz ronca, me dice:

-Yo que tu no aria eso, Maka.

-C-como has…

Me acerca más a él, y me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona. Miro a sus dientes, grandes y afilados como los de un tiburón. En lo que me fijo después, es en sus ojos, rojos carmesí, son tan brillantes, que puedo ver mi reflejo en ellos. Soul lleva el pelo alborotado por dormir… bueno pues como un autentico vago (me resulta graciosa su forma de dormir).

Llego a un punto en el que me sonrojo y él sigue sonriendo, entonces, él me suelta y vuelve con su rostro de siempre.

-Ya me levanto… -él se rasca la cabeza y va hacia la cocina bostezando (¿qué coño acaba de pasar?).

Me quedo mirándolo, observando cómo se va, y de repente:

-Ah, y Maka…

-¿S-si? –me pongo tensa y me levanto de golpe.

-Buenos días.

-Bu-buenos días Soul.

Me relajo sentándome de nuevo en la cama con una gota (anime) en la cabeza. (Mierda Maka, has quedado en ridículo)

-Lose…-(espera… ¿y desde cuando me preocupo por lo que piense Soul sobre mi?) me encojo de hombros y voy hacia el salón para coger otro libro para leer mientras Soul se prepara.

En cuanto salimos de casa, miro a Soul, va mirando al cielo con las manos en la nuca y andando sueltamente. De repente miro que me mira y noto un ligero calor en las mejillas, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy sonrojada. Miro al suelo y sigo caminando.

-Hey, Maka- le miro como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco… extraña.

-Estoy bien Soul, además… ¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mí?- Él vuelve a mirar al cielo.

-Soy tu arma ¿recuerdas? Me tengo que preocupar por ti.

Le miro un poco confusa, sigo andando, pero, esta vez, camino con la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta mostrando así que nada me preocupa.

Hemos llegado a Shibusen y estamos en frente de la puerta esperando a Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid y a las hermanas Thompson.

Soul y yo seguimos en silencio como si no hubiera nada que contar. Justo cuando le voy a hablar de lo primero que me viene a la cabeza, oigo unos pasos a lo lejos, pero, no hago caso.

De repente, siento una fuerte carga en la espalda y veo que Soul también la siente, pero, ¿qué es esta carga? Es como, un golpe. Cuando ya no noto peso, miro a Soul y nos giramos al mismo tiempo.

-¡MORTALES, VUESTRO DIOS HA LLEGADO!- Black*Star… como no, se ríe de una manera muy extraña como si se fuera a atragantar con el aire, o lo que sea.

-¡BLACK! –gritamos Soul y yo. Tsubaki viene detrás corriendo y saludando con la mano.

-¡Black*Star espera!- Estoy con una gota (anime) en la cabeza al ver que es la misma historia de todos los días, una y otra y otra y otra vez…

Sonrío irónicamente y en un momento de tranquilidad veo que Black*Star y Soul se miran entre ellos y después de sonreír, chocan las manos mientras yo me quedo al lado de Tsubaki.

-¿Vosotros creéis que Kid volverá a llegar tarde? –comenta Soul.

-¡¿Y CUANDO NO VIENE TARDE ESE DON SIMETRICIDAD?! –grita Black como siempre…

Como vemos que "el don simetricidad" (según Black) no llega… tenemos que entrar a las clases, porque si no… el profesor Stein nos disecará, y no quiero que me disequen… por lo tanto… ¡me voy pitando!

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! espero que os haya gustado habrá mas capítulos y espero que los disfrutéis, bueno chao!<p>

MUCHOS BESITOS Y ABRACITOS CON CORAZONCITOS GAYS!


End file.
